Jazmine Utah
|died= |homeworld=Circumstance |gender=Female |height=170.18 cm (5 ft 7 in) |weight=66.68 kg (147 lbs) |hair=*Dirty Blonde *Red |eyes=Green |cyber=Implanted with an and partner of Delphi. |specialty= *Prowler Helmswoman *Intelligence Analysis |sigweapons= |rank= |serviceno=04512-01111-JU |branch= |unit= |affiliation= * ** |notable-title=ERA |notable=* * }} about her moral compass.}} Rear Admiral Jazmine Michelle Utah ( : 04512-01111-JU), also known as Codename: SPEARFISHER, was a career officer in the and the . She served in a prestigious position as the leader of ONI Section 3's and was a critical player in the operation of a number of UNSC supersoldier projects. Such prominent projects included the prestigious VELOX Unit, and the controversial fourth class of SPARTAN-IIIs, Delta Company. She was born on the volatile planet of Circumstance, a colony known for its near-endless oceans. Utah was the offspring of a "wild-child" UNSC Navy officer in the UNSC Maritime Operations and a father who ran a small but vital business for an exotic . Eventually convincing her parents to allow her to join the UNSC at the age of fourteen, she was given permission to attend a military early-cadet academy on , the Patuxent River Academy of Military Science. She graduated with top honours and served as the presiding cadet officer of Packer Company, a historical student body-unit known for producing officers of high quality. Cadet Jazmine Utah was quickly and quietly inducted into the Office of Naval Intelligence and completed Officer Candidate School once she reached of age. Assigned into the the secretive , ONI's fleet of stealth and surveillance warships. She was a quick read and served as a Prowler pilot during the waning days of the . When the arrived and began destroying Human colonies in , Jazmine transferred out of the Prowler Corps and into ONI's Section III - feeling her place was closer to the ground and in the action. She joined ONI Section III's Beta-5 Division, a department with jurisdiction over ONI Special Warfare teams and projects, however, she spent most of her time writing reports, passing papers and playing secretary. While it seemed like menial labour, she had higher aspirations to command such special warfare teams. Her time in Beta-5 was also her first encounter with supersoldiers. Jazmine would go on to command many Spartan and Special Forces units as a field officer. Once she was a Rear Admiral, the was beginning to draw to a close. Seeing that the ONI leadership, like , were beginning to grow senile with old age and risking the of the with dangerous programs like the , Utah broke rank and file and began consolidating power for herself. She made powerful friends within ONI and in the private sector and began building up assets to protect the UEG her own way from threats within and without. It was she that established the DELTA Initiative, a secretive task force within ONI to continue the SPARTAN-III Program and build an intelligence and military network with the capabilities to go after the threats that ONI itself overlooked or was unwilling to pursue. While she managed to get her Delta Company to graduation and to complete their basic training, from and , critical mistakes and holes in her organisation's conspiracies were unravelled and discovered. She was arrested, prosecuted, and dismissed of her command by ONI Section 0, their internal security division. While the begins to rage across the galaxy, she has remained detained aboard ONI's dreaded , hidden away from the rest of the galaxy. Her contributions to Humanity, while unmentioned and unrecognised, have produced profound changes to the UEG's state of affairs. CSV |full name=Utah, Jazmine Michelle |service number=04512-01111-JU |unit=Beta-5 Division |enlistment=3/1/2521 |garrison=Midnight Facility |status='Incarcerated' |gender=F |birthplace=Cybele, Atlantis, Circumstance |born=4/3/2502 |blood type=A- |height=170.177 centimetres |weight=66.682 kilograms |general notes=A natural officer: good organiser and does not shy away from taking the initiative on the ground, in space, or the office. Driven and loyal, capable of enduring the long deployments her teams take her on; anyone who served multiple tours in the Prowler Corps straight out of the Academy has to be. Possesses an interest in biological experimentation projects, with a thirst for success that sees her doing almost anything in her power to retrieve it. Update: RADL Utah has been hereby detained by SEC0 as of 18/9/2557 for the unsanctioned continuation of the SPARTAN-III Program, along with conspiring against the CINCONI. Subject has been stripped of all rank and rights afforded to military personnel, and is sentenced to lifelong imprisonment. |service history |comments=Looking over all relevant documents supplied to me, it is a wonder that she was not been arrested sooner. While prior reports spoke of her model status, two points of concern I have found lie in what happens to her objectors and moral contradictions. Her loyalty to the Office, and supposed desire to do good is contradicted by apparent allegations of cut-throat tactics, which has led to many of her objectors ending up dead, resigned, imprisoned, or remaining stuck at their present positions. This speaks of an individual that craves power even if she is denied it. Needless to say, SEC0 has thrown the book at her and is trying to pin as much as they can on her. |note=Strict isolations measures must be maintained; visitors requesting communication with the former rear admiral must seek written & verbal approval from the ranking officer of Core-5. }} Biography Early Life Born over Circumstance's famous ringed continent of Atlantis, Jazmine Michelle Utah was born to a middle-class family founded by the couple Joe and Mayur Utah. Her father ran a small but successful aquaculture farm specialising in rare and exotic fish, and his honesty and dedication to the operation saw his friends calling him Working or Fisherman Joe. Her mother, on the other hand, was a renowned officer in the UNSC Maritime Operations who captained the frigate UNSC Double Standards. Legacy Physical Attributes Appearance Personality Skills Vehicles Category:Females Category:ZOD Characters Category:ONI Personnel